


Adorable

by StarrySummers04



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Ever since first laying his eyes on Simon Lewis, only one word came to mind.





	

All his life, Jace Wayland had focused on being the best Shadowhunter possible and it wasn't until Clary Fairchild waltzed into his life that his focus got thrown. Why did she have to bring that adorable mundane with her? Jace had never been so curious or distracted before.

Izzy noticed immediately. Just the look on Jace's face whenever Simon said something silly, it gave away exactly what he was thinking. That the mundane was adorable and honestly, Jace wanted to get to know him more intimately. How was it even possible to be that cute? Surely it shouldn't be possible because Jace was in trouble.

Jace didn't realise how deep he was in until Raphael brought a dead Simon Lewis to the Institute. It was then that Jace realised that he'd screwed up. And now a mundane was dead.

After Simon's death, and return as a vampire, Jace kept going out of his way to be nicer to Simon. However, Clary was making life more difficult for Jace. It was clear that she'd developed feelings for him that were going to be unreturned.

What was it with all these Shadowhunters and unrequited feelings? Clary liking Jace. Jace liking Simon. Alec liking Jace. It was impossible to keep track. It was a relief for Jace when he found out that Clary was his sister.

This allowed Jace to focus more on a certain adorable vampire, in the hopes that something might happen between them.


End file.
